Fleeting Feeling
Once again, yet another fine success is behind us Together, our family just celebrated a most wonderful Christmas Me, my wife and my children all enjoyed every second of it Now, we´ve all gotten in for the night Laverne, Jonathan and the rest had a great time playing with their new toys I too loved my new house slippers I got from you, Carrots What a marvelous day here in Bunnyburrow, full of love and warmth I still have the taste of your delicious turkey pie and Christmas cookies in my mouth Happy family moments together like this, couldn´t ask for more for this season Almost a decade married with Judy, what a wonderful time it has been After a bedtime story and goodnight kisses, our darlings head off to bed From a window, I can see how it´s still snowing bright outside I undress and head into my comfy bed, pulling up the cover My bunny wife comes in too, looking attractive in her red two-piece nightwear Judy, looks like your leporine beauty still isn´t fading any time soon And I´m glad you enjoyed the new dark blue dress I gave to my loved one With the candlelight and the snowy scenery outside, it looks gorgeous here You hop to the bed, right into my arms as we begin to cuddle What a wonderful way to end this, now that December 25th is almost over I still wish “Merry Christmas” one more time to my lover You hug me like I was the biggest teddybear in the world As your husband, life sure has been worth it in this countryside My heart is always hungry for affection towards such a beautiful bunny Closing my eyes, I nuzzle your adorable, furry cheeks softly You give me a feminine, loving gaze as I hold you by the waist too It reminds me of our first dance at a Christmas ball years ago Every year after that, I´ve felt that special Christmas magic Which awakens something in us, something affectionate and romantic I want to spend every holidays season as close to you as possible It deserves to be celebrated like that, a love so strong and sincere I give you a tiny kiss on your shoulder as I stroke the dewlap on your chest You turn towards me, puckering up your lips as our kiss turns into something more intimate I can see how Christmas has filled your heart with so much love and bliss And you do deserve to feel that way, for showing such generosity and kindness For me to have a wife like you or my kids to have a mother like you, we feel blessed As similar feeling fills my heart too while I pet the fair fur on your forehead Wrapping my paws, feet and tail around you, I hold you in the tightest embrace imaginable All I can see now is the lovely, kind, smiling face of my bunny wife Now that it´s midnight, the time comes for a grand finale to the Christmas Day While a mistletoe hangs from above our bed, we kiss each other passionately We gave in to that special feeling Christmas brought out in both of us At the moment, I couldn´t be more satisfied with all of this I let you fall asleep in my arms, with your soft paws close to my face Now they can see why this is called the season of love Such a marvelous thing always awakens during Christmas, both in me and my darling It´s such a dreamy, fleeting feeling. Category:Post-Christmas stories Category:Christmas stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Love poetry